summers over, back to school
by jtunes09
Summary: not good with summeries so just read it


BACK TO SCHOOL

**Ok this is my second fic. (The first one didn't go well) well summers over and Ben is going back to school**

**And he's not that excited about it except for tormenting the substitutes to insanity, but when he finds out there was another **

**Ominatrix created from the ship that "stole" his Ominatrix from vilgax and it belongs to one of his classmate. I fell sorry for the teacher that's going to be teaching them... **

**"UGGGH mom do I really have to go!" Ben whined "Benjamin we're not going through this again "his mom said while forcibly pushing him out the door."" Now get on your bike and make sure you wait for Gwen""OK MOM" Ben was already on his bike and peddling off to the end of the road to wait for his snobby cousin Gwen who had moved into his neighborhood 2 weeks ago. "Come on slow-poke I've been waiting for 10 minutes!" Gwen shouted as Ben came next to her."_ I've been waiting for 10 minutes blah blah blah blah" Ben mocked in a high pitched voice. _ "Shut up hurry or we're going to be late ".**

**"Benjamin, Gwendolyn your late" Ms. Avery snapped when Ben and Gwen walked in."" sorry Ms. Avery it wont happen again"," Whatever child just sit down" Ben snickered at Gwen. The desks were set up in groups of four around the room; Ben thought it looked like an overstocked shop with all the decorations around. Ben found a sit next to his friends Scott, Jake, and Spencer. While Gwen was stuck with sitting with three other girls across the room. "Well now that we have all our students here I want the two new students here to stand up and introduce themselves". Gwen looked around the room to see who the other new student was." I guess I'll go first" a voice came behind her. "ummm my name is Lindsey Harris but you can call me Lynn too I came from New Orleans, Louisiana" Ben and his friends started to giggle for her pronunciation of Louisiana. "BENJAMIN, SCOTT, JAKE, AND SPENCER SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Ms. Avery yelled while slamming a ruler against her desk. The noise made Gwen jump, Lindsey sat down quickly after Ms. Avery's outburst. "Ok who's next?", Gwen stood up "I am" "get ready for an hour long speech" Ben whispered, his friends giggled "so Ben how did your summer go?" Jake asked "good" Ben said smirking and staring at his watch." thank you Gwen for such a long speech about yourself , now everyone take out your notebook and write a page essay about what you did over you summer". As Gwen was writing her essay she happened to glance at Lindsey's notebook to see how much she had wrote. Gwen eyes grew big, on Lindsey's right wrist was a smaller watch than bens, it was white and black." umm nice watch" she managed to get out."O umm thanks" she said still focusing on her work." where'd you get it?" Gwen questioned, "Japan" Lindsey replied looking up from her essay and managing to put on a convincing smile. **

**At lunch Gwen managed to get a seat next to Ben "Ben your not going to believe this", "what you broke a nail? ". "No! You know Lindsey she has an Ominatrix!" Gwen whispered, Ben squinted to see if Gwen was true. Three tables away Lindsey was eating alone, he looked at her wrists and he noticed it." Well I guess your right" he said sitting down. After lunch there was recess bens favorite class. He was the first one out, then after him was everyone else. Gwen noticed Lindsey talking to other girls and started toward the kickball field where Ben was. Gwen followed her and joined in the game."Ok I think there should be a girl caption and boy one too" Jake said "ok ill be caption" Ben shouted and headed to the front of the crowd." Do we have a girl to volunteer?" "ill be it" Lindsey said pushing through the crowd, but before she was next to Ben to start the game their was a huge explosion just a few blocks away. The noise made the kids cover their ears. Ben shifted through the crowd while shifting through his watch, when he got in the woods he slammed it down and was transformed into Diamond Head and He headed toward the store. Two thugs had broken into a jewelry store and they had hostages. When Ben got there he saw someone fighting the thugs he couldn't see who it was through the smoke but they were good. He decided to get the hostages out of there as quick as possible. suddenly out of the smoke a elf looking creature jumped out and tried to hit Ben but he blocked just in time." so your working for them?" she asked "Uhh no im wanna the good guys " Ben answered "sure you are" she whispered, she lunged toward Ben , trying to hit him with strange looking blades. Ben shot a few shards at her but she dodged "your really good, but lets see who you really are" in one quick move Lindsey lounged for bens arm, but Ben grabbed her arm and threw her back. "Who are you?" He asked "none of your business" she snapped suddenly she transformed into a Siberian tiger and lounged at Ben knocking him down. she pressed the Ominatrix on bens arm." what are you doing" suddenly there was a flash of red light and Ben was back to normal." you " she whispered "Lindsey" Ben yelled" im a good guy"." how do you know my name ? "She asked but heard fire trucks in the distance; she transformed into a cheetah and sped away. **

**Ben had luckily gotten back to class before the bell rang. Everyone was out of their seats talking and making allot of noise." BEN WHERE WERE YOU!" Scott said running up to him Jake and Spencer was short behind him. "Uhh I got caught in the crowd coming in" he lied "oo well all the teachers are in a meeting about the explosion that was a couple blocks down". Ben wasn't really paying any attention to Scott, he was looking at Lindsey. This was the first time he had noticed her, Brown curly hair, sapphire eyes." BEN HELLO snap out of it" Jake yelled."Oo sorry "he answered. Gwen was across the room talking to Lindsey and two other girls , Emma and Alyson." so I wonder what the teachers are talking about" Emma asked " I don't know but its got to be something big if all of them are crammed into that small conference room" Lindsey said. "So Lynn what did you do this summer do you mind if I call you Lynn" Gwen asked "I went to Japan with my dad, my mom and my grandma" Lindsey answered. PING "attention students, attention students after the incident at the jewelry store we are letting school out early "there was a loud roar come over the school. Everyone was rushing out of the school either walking home or getting rides. Ben and Gwen were pushing through other students to get to the bike rack." I can't believe we got out of school early, what does the jewelry incident have to do with?" Gwen asked "who cares!" Ben yelled and started to run to the bike rack. " hey Gwen" said a voice at the bike rack when Gwen had walked up, it was Lindsey." hey Lynn you take the bike home too? ""Yeah I live just down the street "Lindsey answered." so umm since we know about each others secret we should be allies" Ben whispered "if this means you want to be my friend whatever I want to see what all the other aliens you have do you know where silver forest is ? "Lindsey asked "yeah ill meet you there at 5:00""kool well see ya'll later then". Lindsey headed down the street and was gone." so you think we can trust her? "Gwen asked" I don't know lets go talk to grandpa he'll know what to do". **

"**GRANDPA YOUR NOT GONNA BELIVEVE THIS!" Gwen yelled jumping off her bike and running up the driveway." gosh do you have to tell everything Gwen! "Ben yelled" well what is it Ben?" grandpa asked while working **

**On the old R.V Ben was surprised the dang thing still ran." Well there's this new girl at school her name is Lindsey but I call her Lynn" and she has an Ominatrix!" Ben interrupted. Grandpa stopped his work and turned to his grandkids" is this true?" he said " would I lie to you grandpa?" Ben answered" and she invited him to silver forest to see his aliens oo bens gotta date" Gwen said jumping around Ben" NO I DONT I DONT LYK HER SHES WEIRD ! "Ben yelped grandpa started to laugh." So what should I do grandpa?" Ben asked "well I don't see a problem what harm can she do and she a good guy right?" He said"bens gotta date bens gotta date" Gwen said she fell on the ground laughing." GWEN SHUT UP" Ben yelped in a high voice.**

**It was almost 5:30 when Ben had finally got there." I didn't think you were coming" Lynn said "sorry I got lost and Gwen just had to come" Gwen came up behind him" so which one is your favorite alien? "Lynn asked "well four arms is my favorite one "Ben said starting to switch through his watch "well duh you use him for everything" there was a flash of green."Nah ah not all the time" he said in a weird voice. "That's cool" Lynn said "he's really tall well here's my favorite" Lynn started to switch through her watch and slammed it down. She had transformed into an angel her eyes had gone completely white."Kool isn't it? "She asked "it's cool" Gwen said" well of course you do, it's an angel it all girly" Ben said"hey don't underestimate her" Lynn said suddenly Lynn's hand had been engulfed into white flames. "Whets her name?" Gwen asked "angel", " okay well its no that girly, hey Lynn how did you transform me back at the jewelry store "Ben asked. Lynn touched the Ominatrix on bens arm. There was a flash of red and Ben was back to normal. He looked down at his wrist his watch was still green"hey it still green cool!" suddenly there was a flash of black and Lynn was back to normal."Oo the elf at the jewelry was named mimic" Lynn said"what can she do? "Gwen asked "do you always have to ask questions Gwen" Ben said switching through his watch." Its okay she can mimic pretty much everything she sees and she has a bow and two blades". Suddenly the kids could hear the sound of falling trees, a few hundred feet away sixx sixx and his assistant was tramping there way through the forest."!$&#$$$#$#&#&"sixx sixx said " yes sir his signal is this way we'll catch him off surprised " he assistant answered sixx sixx started to laugh and started to zoom to his target, Ben.**

**well I hope you liked it plz review and tell me what u think about it **


End file.
